Poisoned
by aokochan17
Summary: What happens when Shura gets a cold and a new teacher comes, who is just like Rin? However, on a mission the things doesn't go out how they should... NightxRin YAOI Rated M just in case! If you don't know Night, you can find a description in chapter 1, he IS NOT OC, BUT MADE BY KAZUE KATO
1. The newcomer

**Hello minna ^-^ !**

**Sorry for not updating anything for a long time, but you know, summer is summer, and I was so happy to have free time and watching animes OAO!**

**During summer I've found Ao no Exorcist, which has become my favourite anime, and have already watched it again 4 times (some episodes more xD) :D!**

**For those, who don't know Night, he is from a oneshot, made by Kazue Kato (mangaka of AnE) before AnE in 2008. It's main characters are the „ancestors" of AnE. Night is the ancestor of Rin, could call him his twin as well xD. However, Night has red flames, isn't the Son of Satan, but a demon in a human form and is older! Oh, and I forgot he is sooooo kakkoi, just like Rin w !**

**(I don't know the proper colour of his hair, but in the manga's cover it was blackish, so I have written it that way, sorry if I'm not correct ^^' ... )**

**There is a link for the story if you are interested ;) :**

** /manga/the_miyama_uguisu_mansion_ **

**This is my first Ao no Exorcist fic, hope you will like it, enjoy ^w^!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, or the Miyama Uguisu Mansion Incident!  
**

* * *

Everybody was waiting silently in the class for their teacher. Shura, the one with whom they would have the class had caught a cold, so there was a substitute teacher, who, however, didn't want to arrive.

"He is late, just like that Okumura!" – declared a brown-haired boy with a yellow strip in the middle of his hair, with an irritated face, breaking the silence.

"Bon, you know Okumura-kun, he is always late!" – Shima tried to calm him down, raising his hands in front of him with a "fake" smile.

"But it's still weird, that the substitute teacher hasn't arrived yet..." – everybody's eyes turned to the bald aria-in-training – "I wonder if they have forgot to send one..."

"But Koneko-san, how would a school like this do..." – however the pink-haired boy wasn't able to finish his sentence, as the door slowly creaked open. A black-haired, tall man stepped into the room, wearing an exorcist uniform and a sword carrier on his right shoulder, rubbing his head from behind.

"Aaaah, sorry for the late, but I couldn't find the room in such a big place..."

Everybody's eyes widened as they could make a better picture of the newcomer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT UNIFORM YOU IDIOT?!" – exclaimed Bon, standing up and pointing at him with a shaking hand, but just got an eyebrow raised from the other.

"What are you talking about? I'm an exorcist, and your substitute teacher, so I have no choice. Or would you like me to wear just my underwear?" – he added with a "bored" face crossing his arms.

Bon blushed then sat down in confusion.

"Rin, that wasn't kind! And you haven't answered his question yet!" – a blonde haired girl said shyly.

"Heeee? Rin? What are you talking about? My name is Night, a first class investigator exorcist!" – the teacher replied, which made everyone more confused.

"Okumura-kun, don't make us fools, and if Okumura-sensei gets to know about this trick, you will get a hard punishment for sure..." – explained the pink-haired boy.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, but- " – however, he was interrupted by the door creaking open again and a tired voice coming in.

"Sorry for the late, but I have fallen asleep on the roof again and- " – the navy-haired boy started, but as soon as he looked up he froze –"EEEEH? Y... Y... YUKIO, HOW D... D... DID YOU... DO THIS? WHY DO YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME?!" – he asked with a confused voice, however the class had his feelings in a much bigger way.

"Wait, there are two Okumuras?" – Shima exclaimed.

"Isn't one enough?!" – Bon asked with an irritated voice, making Rin angry.

"Oi, I've heard it, say it in my eyes! Yukio tell him I'm better than him!" – he declared pointing at Bon, glaring at the teacher, who was more and more confused and angry now.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Rin or Yukio, MY NAME IS NIGHT, a first class investigator exorcist!" – he shouted, while pulling out his ID card, showing it to everyone – "Look! And as you know, my work is to kill the bad demons, so be careful, or I might kill you, due to the fact that you are a half-demon, if you don't behave!"

"WHAT?! Who do you think you are to say things like that to me?! I want to become an exorcist too, so why would I be bad?!" – Rin retorted with an angry voice. – _"How does he know that I'm a half-demon?"_

"Heh... a demon becoming an exorcist? Don't make me laugh! Why would somebody like you became an exorcist?"

"Cause I will be the one, who kicks Satan' ass!" – the navy-haired boy declared determined.

As a result of this, Night just started to laugh loudly – "A demon... killing Satan?! Someone like you wouldn't be able to get close to him!"

"What did you say?!" – Rin exclaimed while putting his hand on his sword's shelter, to take it out.

"COULDN'T WE STOP THIS, AND START THE CLASS ALREADY?!" – shouted a purple-haired girl, who stood up with an angry face – "He isn't Okumura-kun as you see, but a look-alike of him, but he is here to substitute Kirigakure-sensei, so could you just shut up now?!"

"Izumo-chan..." – looked the blonde-one at her with a worried face, while the other sat down, still with the same face.

Night cleared his throat – "The girl is right, so could you just sit down now, so we could begin the class!"

"Haaiiii!" – Rin replied with a pouted face as he sat down next to the blonde-haired girl.

"Rin... are you alright?" – she asked with a worried face.

"This guy pisses me off... It's not enough he is just like me, but he is talking like this just because he is an exorcist! I want to be one too already!" – the boy pouted while crossing his arms, which made the girl smile.

"_Looks like he is the same..."_ – she thought.

* * *

* after class

Rin was the first one to live the room, still with the same face.

"Rin...!" – Shiemi tried to call after him, but it was too late.

"Don't worry Moriyama-san, maybe he is just as confused as us..." – the pink-haired boy tried to calm her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, you chirping birds, stop flirting, and come here!" – ordered Izumo with a serious face, which made a shiver go through their spine and immediately did so.

"What is it about Kamiki-san?" – asked the blonde-one.

"We need to get more information about this guy..."

"I'm afraid it's too late..."

"What are you talking about Bon?" – Shima asked.

As a reply, the other boy pointed at the teacher's desk, where nobody was found.

"When and where did he disappear?!" – asked the others confused.

* * *

* meanwhile outside the class at the aisle

The navy-haired boy walked with a sour face through the aisle, with his hands in his pocket(s).

"What does that guy think he is doing?" – he asked from nobody.

"Looks like you haven't changed..."

Rin turned to see who was following him, but immediately turned angry when he realised who it was.

"What do you want from me? Wasn't it enough in the class? And why do you say things which doesn't make sense! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Heh... looks like you don't remember the one who saved your life 8 years ago... You really haven't changed any..." – Night said closing his eyes, then he turned and started to walk away.

"Oi, wait! We haven't finished yet!" – but when there was no answer, Rin became angry. – " I SAID WAIT!" – he took his sword out of its carrier, pulled it out, and attacked the other with a jump from the air. However, Night turned and used his carrier as a shield, but froze when he saw the changes on the boy. He had pointed ears, fangs, and a tail hanging out from his clothes. But the most shocking for him was that the other's body was covered in blue flames, two making horns on his head.

"_Blue flames... Who the hell are you...?"_ – he thought, but was woken up from his thought as Rin attacked him stronger, and he wanted to survive, so put his still free hand in his pocket.

"You left me no choice..."

"What are you talking ab-" – but Rin couldn't finish his sentence as he heard a shot and felt a sharp needle going into his body. His vision immediately turned blurry and his body felt weak. – "You..." – and he collapsed into the floor unconscious, dropping his sword.

Night walked to his side, grabbed the sword, and put it into its sheath, making the flames disappear from the other's body.

"_Judging from the remaining tail and other features, he is a half-demon now again... But what happened to him?"_ – he asked himself while lifting the unconscious body from the floor, and started to bring him bridal-style. – "_Shiro... what did you hide from me?"_

* * *

**Well, this would be the first chapter, hope you liked it ^^! If yes, please review and I will continue for sure! I promise to update new chapters more often, and to finish the story! **

**Don't worry, it's just the beginning of the story, Night and Rin's relationship will change for sure~ ;) !**


	2. Saving his life

**Hello minna again ^-^ !**

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry for not continuing "Silver Bullets" before this, but I really want to write this first, but I promise I will continue, don't worry~ OAO!**

**It hasn't been one day since I put on this fic, and I already have one follower, thank you **_**phantomshadowdragon **_**~ o3o !**

**This chapter mainly consists of a flashback when Night and Rin first met. Of course, the parts about Night isn't known by Rin!**

**I don't know how old Night actually is, but I think he is approximately 20 years old, so when Rin and Yukio was a child, I think he was about 12... ^^'**

**Well, here is the continue, enjoy~ ^w^ !**

* * *

* flashback

A 7 years old Rin was climbing on a huge tree, trying to reach its top, where Yukio's kite has flown to.

"Nii-san, you don't have to do this, you may get hurt!" – the boy with glasses looked up at his older brother with a worried face from the ground.

"I won't get down, until I get it for you!" – the other retorted.

"Nii-san..."

* * *

"So, the ones with glasses is Yukio, am I right?" – a teenage boy with black hair, wearing an exorcist uniform asked, while staring out of the window.

"Yes, but how did you know?" – asked an older man, also wearing a uniform, while making teas for themselves.

"Well, you said that the other, Rin is braver..."

"Yes, but sometimes he does things, he shouldn't..." – the other replied with a sigh, which made the boy chuckle.

"Just like now?"

The man turned to him with a questioning face, but froze when saw what the older brother was doing outside.

He immediately turned off the heater and ran out of the kitchen.

"Got it!" – exclaimed the navy-haired boy, as he grabbed the kite's string.

"Rin, what are you doi-?" – but it was too late, as when Rin turned to the source of the sound, one of his shoes slipped and immediately fell down, landing on his right side with a big thud and a groan.

"Nii-san!" – a scared Yukio ran to his side, followed by the older man, who crouched and helped him to his knees.

"Rin, are you alright?" – he asked with a desperate face.

"It's alright otou-san, it was nothing! Hai, it's yours!" – the navy-haired boy said as he gave the kite to his brother, but winced as he did it.

"Nii-san, you are hurt!" – Yukio declared with a worried face.

"Let me see it!" – Shiro said, as he grabbed Rin's right arm and pulled up his pullover's sleeve, revealing a huge purple and green spot on his arm.

"We need to check it with a doctor!" – Shiro said as he lifted the boy and started to go into the house.

"It's ok, otou-san, it's just a scratch!" – Rin said with a fake smile, but winced again as his arm moved because of it (as he is in the arms of Shiro).

"Rin, try not to hide your true feelings, because one day, they will cause you more trouble. It isn't a bad thing to ask for other's help, just believe in your friends and family, ok?" – the priest asked with a smile, but not looking at the boy, who just nodded and grabbed his "father's" jacket and snuggled his face into his chest.

"It really hurts..." – he murmured, which caused the other smile.

"Don't worry, somebody will treat it..."

* * *

Some hours later Shiro returned with Rin holding his hand with his left one, as the right was in cast.

"Nii-san!" – Yukio ran to them, but the older just turned his face down, hiding his face, which caused the other looking up to his father with a worried face.

"It's not kind of you Rin, Yukio is just worried about you!" – Shiro said, but with not angry voice.

Some tears appeared from Rin's eyes.

"Nii-san...?" – Yukio leaned closer to his brother, to get a better look on him, but was interrupted as the other hugged him tightly with his free hand with watery eyes (and voice).

"I'm... sorry Yukio! You were right, and had to worry about me, but I didn't listen to you! I'm sorry!"

The brown haired boy just blinked, and looked at his father, who just nodded with a smile, so Yukio hugged his brother back, but also just with one hand, not to cause his brother more pain.

"It's ok, nii-san! I'm glad nothing serious happened to you!"

The teenage boy was watching the scene from the turner of the room - so he couldn't be seen – with his arms crossed. He smiled, then left.

* * *

After the boys have fallen asleep, Shiro left their room with a smile.

"He really can get into trouble because he acts before he thinks..." – a voice said from the darkness of the other side of the aisle, with his arms crossed (not the end, just opposite Shiro).

"Yes, but he is strong and can protect anybody he wants..."

"Well, it's good that he has just broken his arm, instead of dying.

A few seconds of silence.

"What is it?" – Night asked with a confused face, but the other just shook his head.

"Nothing... You can sleep at the guest room, if you want!" – Shiro said, as he started to walk away, leaving a confused Night.

"_What is it, he doesn't want to tell about that guy...?"_ – he asked himself.

"_Night... I trust in you, but it's still too early for you to find out the truth about these boys..."_ – Shiro thought while he walked into his room.

* * *

The next day Rin insisted on going shopping instead of his brother as a "forgive". It was really hard with just one hand, but he was strong, and wanted to do his best for his family's sake.

"_I won't give up!"_ – he declared, as he started to walk again trough the streets. However, he accidentally went in the wrong way, so got into a dead end.

"Aaah, I've mistaken the road!" - he cursed, but was interrupted by some voice.

"Isn't it our friend, Okumura-kun?"

"Looks like he got some problems with his arm, so this is our chance to take revenge for last time!"

Rin turned to see 3 boys, a little bit older than him. As he got a closer look, he remembered them. One week before, they started to tease Yukio and wanted to hit him, but he saw it and attacked them, causing one of them to get into hospital. He knew that he can do nothing with just one arm, but didn't give up.

"You sent Kisa-san into hospital, we won't forgive you!" – one of the boys declared, pointing at Rin.

"He deserved it! He shouldn't have teased the weaker!" – Rin retorted.

"Look who is talking! You haven't stopped hitting him when he couldn't move!" – another boy said, causing Rin clenching his wrists, dropping the bag, he was taking.

"Looks like you have given up! How weak, you just had luck last time! You won't be able to win against the three of us!" – the third declared as he kicked Rin in the stomach, causing him to fell to his knees, grabbing his side with his free hand.

"Get ready Okumura!" – he heard one of them, and closed his eyes, ready for the pain. Some punches were heard, but he felt nothing.

"Oi, are you alright?" – a new, calm and older voice came. When he looked up, he saw a teenager, in the same uniform as Shiro always wore, holding a hand towards him. The 3 boys were lying on the ground, with some injuries.

"_Was it... he, who did it...?"_

"Oi, I asked you, if you were alright!" – the other repeated, causing Rin to look at him from the boys.

"H... hai... arigatou..." – he said as he took the other's hand, who helped him up. After they had arrived to the end of the street, where people were already walking, the teenage let the young's hand, who looked at him with a questioning face.

"You should know the road from here, be careful next time" – the black-haired boy said as he turned, with his hands in the pocket and started to walk away.

"Oi, wait! – Rin exclaimed, and started to run after him, but when he reached the corner, where the other has turned, he didn't see him.

"_Where did he disappear to...? I couldn't even get his name..."_ – Rin thought, as he turned back, and started to go home.

* * *

Night was watching Rin with a smile from the roof of the house, under which Rin was searching for him (at the corner).

"_Looks like he really has the guts..."_

* * *

* present time

Yukio was sitting next to his brother's bed with a worried face. He tried to shake him a lot of times and call his name, but nothing worked.

"_Why doesn't he want to wake up already? He's been out for 6 hours now...!"_

He was woken up from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He went to open it, and got surprised, when he saw Night standing there.

"What do you want?" – he asked.

"I was just thinking about that sleeping beauty! Has he woken up already? The soothing should only work just for an hour!" – Night explained.

"Well, he is still sleeping, but he is always sleeping this much..."

"Let me handle it!" – Night said as he entered to the room, walking to the bed of the snoring Rin.

"What... do you... want to... do...?" – Yukio asked with a worried voice, as he saw that the other was reaching for his brother's floppy tail.

"Just waking him up!" – Night explained with a huge grin as he pulled it strongly, causing Rin to wake up with a scream.

"OI YUKIO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DO-?" – he shouted with an angry face but stopped when he recognised the man before him – "W...W...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Eeeh? Is it the way you greet your teacher?" – Night asked, while crossing his arm.

"Shut up! How do you dare to pull my tail, and what is more, what are you doing in **our **dorm?!" – Rin was now furious from the pain he still felt, because of the pull, grabbing his tail away from the other, and pressing it to his chest in order to prevent another one.

"Nii-san, calm down, he is just here to help us...!" – Yukio appeared from behind Night.

"Heee? This guy is not help, but danger, it's not enough he threatens me during class, but pulling my tail, while he knows how it feels for a demon!"

"Well, it's not my problem you can't hide it properly...!" – the black-haired exorcist retorted, causing Rin to pout.

"Nii-san, this guy is here from an order of the principal, try to be kinder to him...!" – Yukio said with a "try-to-persuade" smile, lifting his hands before him.

"Mephisto really wants me to work together with a guy like this crying baby?!" – Night asked while he stepped a few steps away, as he knew that Rin would attack him, but as the boy did so, he immediately collapsed to the floor, getting up with a groan.

"Don't try to move, you are still affected by the chemical!" – Night explained.

"I don't know what Mephisto wants, but I won't work together with somebody like you!" – Rin shouted pointing at Night, who just shrugged.

"If you want so...!" – he said, as he walked out of the room.

Rin was still "snarling" at the now closed door.

"Nii-san, that wasn't kind of you, he is here to help you!" – Yukio said.

"Wasn't kind? Didn't you see what he has done and said?!" – Rin retorted.

"Nii-san, he was the one, who saved your life!" – Yukio now started to raise his voice.

"Save... my... life...?" – Rin was confused.

"_What does he mean by this...? Could he mean THAT day...? Yes, to think about it, why was I dreaming about that at a time like this...? It has already been 8 years... But that guy really is familiar to me... But from where...?"_

"You've been out for six hours, instead of the one hour limit, so I was deadly worried, but he was the one who could wake you up!" – Yukio explained.

"_Then I was just imagining things... he can't be that guy, he is too rude for him!"_ – Rin thought with a pout face at the end.

"So... what is he doing here...?" – he asked.

"The principal asked him to come here to help with your training, while Shura is ill."

Rin just sighed – "Ok, I will take this, just because I really want to become stronger... where is he staying at now...? I think I need to apologise..." – he asked as he stared out of the window, looking through the dorms.

"At the first floor, right beside our room." – Yukio said with a smile, causing Rin to stop and froze.

A few seconds of silence, until...

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**This would be it, hope you enjoyed ^-^!**

**It finally get to be longer, but not as long as I've thought, but don't mind it~ **

**I will update soon, please review if you liked~ OAO *puppy eyes ***


	3. Beginning

**Hello minna again ^-^!**

**I'm truly sorry for not updating before, but there was a 3-days holiday in Hungary, and after that I was helping a lot to my mom, and was too tired after that to continue, but I'm here again now :D!**

**I got to know that Night's full name is usually referred as "Yoru Night", from the Japanese version of his name, so I will use this as well from now :)**

**Oh, and I forgot, if you don't know it, it's still during the night.**

**Ok, I know there are a lot of flashbacks in this story, sorry about it too ^^' !**

**I was so happy to see more follows and favourites again, thank you so much ****avflores27, SimbaPrower, XxXAthazagoraphobiaXxX, lenkun01 and The Black Rabbit Alice OAO!**

**And kilohoku92, thanks for everything here too~ o3o !**

**Actually, it was good that I didn't continue before, as a lot of ideas came to my mind these days for this chapter, but enough of talking, enjoy~ ^w^ !**

* * *

Rin still couldn't believe his ears, but he knew well that his brother had told him the truth, so just sighed while sitting down on his bed.

"So, what does actually Mephisto want me to do...?" – he asked with a bored face.

"As I have already told you, he is here to teach you. And don't misunderstand or underestimate him... He came here from far away just to help you..." – Yukio explained with a sad face due to his brother's behaviour.

"Why would a guy like him come just to train me?!"

"I don't know it either, but I think you should apologise for your behaviour..."

Rin just sighed as he stood up – "You are acting just like if you knew him..." – the older pouted while raising his hand as a "good-bye" and exited the room.

"_Nii-san... You know him more than you think..."_ – the younger thought.

* * *

*** flashback**

"_Yukio, I will introduce you to a guy, who will also help in your training and an exorcist just like me!" – said Shiro with a smile to his "son"._

"_Really? Who is he?" – Yukio asked excitedly._

"_His name is Yoru Night, and just 5 years older than you."_

"_What?! Isn't he too young to be an exorcist already?" – the young boy asked confused._

"_Look who is talking!" – came a new voice from behind his back, causing the other to jump behind his father._

"_W...W... Who are you?!" – the boy with glasses asked in fear, causing the priest to chuckle._

"_Night, don't scare him like that, he is still a young boy!"_

"_Night...? Could it mean that you are...?" – Yukio asked as he tilted his head out._

"_Yes, I will be your new teacher, nice to meet you little boy!" – the other said with a huge grin lifting his hand to the other, who just nodded with a smile as he came out from his hide and shook his hand._

"_Hai, nice to meet you too!"_

*** end of flashback**

* * *

Rin was going down the steps still with a pouted face.

"_Damn, that Yukio, what does he think? How could I work together with a guy like that idiot?!"_

As he reached Night's room, he knocked on the door, but after some minutes and other tries, there was still no reply.

"_What the hell is that guy thinking, not even opening the door?!"_- he thought angrily, but before he could kick it open, he heard some noise.

"_It came from downstairs..."_

He slowly approached the source of the ground, until he reached the end of the aisle of the first (ground) floor.

"_The training room?"_

He slowly approached the door of the room, which to his fortune was a little bit opened, but just enough to be able to see in with his eyes close. When he looked in, he gasped. There was Night, with a wooden sword, doing some practise with the ball game in expert mode (the one which Shura and Yukio was also training with), not missing any ball.

"_Sugoiiii~!"_ – Rin thought with a gape, but suddenly the sword came into his way, even drilling into the door, causing the boy to jump back with a scared face and a cry.

"How long do you plan to hide there?" – the other boy asked, not looking at Rin, but at the wall (before him).

Rin slowly opened the door and went in, rubbing his head – "Eeerm... I... was just..."

"Say it already, I don't have time for listening to your stutters!" – Night said with a scolding voice, crossing his arms, but blinked as the navy-haired boy went before him and bowed and murmured something.

"What?! I can't hear you!" – the other said as he put one of his hands to his ear and leant closer to Rin.

"Plea... ch... e..."

"Man, say it out louder, if you want something!" – Night said with a sigh as he turned and started to walk away.

"PLEASE TEACH ME!" – Rin now shouted, but still remaining in the same way.

The black-haired boy just smiled and tossed another wooden sword before the other, who looked up with a confused face.

"I will, but be ready, I'm stricter than you would think I am!"

"I'm ready!" – Rin said with a determined face.

"Yosh...!" – and in that instance, Night disappeared.

"What?" – but there was no time for Rin to think, as he was attacked and hit in the back, causing a moan.

"You are too slow!" – and another from before him on the right shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" – he asked wincing, grabbing his shoulder.

"I said it won't be easy!" – Night said as he attacked more and more times, but Rin wasn't able to see them in advance, so just fell to his knees panting.

"Will you give up already?" – the other's voice came, but Rin couldn't tell from where.

"Never!"

A grin on Night's face as he continued his attacks.

* * *

*** flashback**

"_WHAT? THE SON OF SATAN?! You didn't say it at the first time! Why should I train a boy like him?! What if he uses his power against us for the sake of Gehenna?!" – an angry Night asked, striking on the table._

"_My, Night, be a little bit calmer, I didn't say you have to do it..." – replied a purple-haired man, wearing almost just white clothes, with a same-coloured hat. – "You can choose, but I think it would be good for you. He is a funny boy, and has the determination and causes to fight against Satan. Don't worry, I'm sure he won't change his mind!" – he said with his evil smile._

"_Heh... Mephisto, you've changed a lot, letting a boy like him in your precious academy... And causes? Don't make me laugh! But, ok, I will do it, as this boy seems to be interesting for me..." – the other said closing his eyes, as he remembered the time, when he first met Rin._

"_Oh, so you know him, than it will be much easier! But be careful, if his flames take over him, he won't be able to be the same again..."_

*** end of flashback ***

* * *

Rin was still trying to defend against Night's attacks, but was just able from some, but tried to stand up, using his sword.

"_Shiro... why...? Why did you hide the truth from me...? And why did you let the son of Satan alive?" _– Night thought, as he jumped up high, and kicked the other hardly, causing him to crush to the wall, then falling to the floor.

"Tell me one thing... Why did you choose to become and exorcist?" – Night asked as he went to his side.

"I... have already told... you...! To kick... Satan's ass!" – Rin replied with a weak voice from the injuries.

"Don't make me laugh!" – the black-haired boy said as he put one of his shoes on Rin's back to prevent him from getting up – "I know who you are! I don't mind what the others think, but the fact, that you are the son of Satan is the same, and you could turn against Assiah anytime! And I won't let it hap-!" – but he was interrupted as Rin grabbed his ankle.

"Turning against Assiah...? Heh, if there was a time like this...! I won't let it... HAPPEN!" – he said, raising his voice at the end as he gained all his powers to throw the other away from him to the floor, then stood up. – "I won't change my mind, whatever happens! I've already gone through a lot to become an exorcist, and won't give up here!"

Night froze. He knew that Rin was a determined boy from the past, but when he got to know that he was the son of Satan, he thought that he has changed, because of his power. He got up with a chuckle.

"It's just like Mephisto has said... You really are funny!"

"What?! You are just like Shura all the time, aren't you two related somehow?!" –Rin asked irritated, but he realised that the other was still chuckling – "Oi, are you even listening to me?!"

"Tell me one last thing..." – Night suddenly said, causing a pouted Rin, as he still wasn't listening to him.

"What is it?"

"Why did you choose to become... No... Why do you want to kill Satan that much? Isn't he your father?" – the black-haired boy asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" – Rin exclaimed, causing the other to just blink.

"My only father was Fujimoto Shiro, and no one else!" – however, as a result, Night froze.

"_Was...? Could it mean...?"_

He slowly lifted his head down, causing his bangs to cover his face – "You mean... Shiro is...?"

Rin firstly looked at him with a confused face, but clenched his fists, as he realised what the other was talking about and just nodded with a serious face.

"I see..." – and with that Night turned and started to walk away.

"Oi, wait! We haven't finished yet!" – Rin shouted, but when he got no answer, he attacked the other from behind with his wooden sword, but before it could reach him, Night turned back, and grabbed the weapon with one hand, causing Rin to freeze.

"_What...? How could he...?"_

"The training is over for today, go and have some rest. You are full of injuries, so come back later!" – Night said as he pushed down the sword and left the room.

"_What happened to him...? And how did he know the old man...?"_ – Rin thought confused.

* * *

*** flashback ***

"_Night, please, if I won't be here, teach Rin how to use his sword!" – Shiro begged from the black-haired boy._

"_What are you talking about Shiro? Although you are older, than the others, you are still a Paladin, so it wouldn't be easy to kill you! And a sword to that boy? Why? He isn't even seeing the demons!" – the other sighed._

"_Please...!"_

*** end of flashback ***

* * *

"_Shiro... could it be, that you were talking about this...? But why... and how...? You were the strongest exorcist ever, it couldn't be so easy to kill you! Only just...!"_ – however, with that Night's determination about Shiro flew away, as he realised the truth – _"Only just Satan... Could it be that you were...?"_

* * *

Rin got to the room by slamming the door open, causing Yukio to jump on his desk.

"Nii-san, what are you...?" – but he froze, as he noticed the lot of dust and some blood on the other's clothes – "Nii-san, you are hurt! Let me check it!"

A few minutes later, Yukio was treating and bandaging the wounds, which hasn't healed that easily, while Rin explained everything.

"I see... So that's what has happened..." – Yukio sighed, as he was worried that his brother was on a mission in secret – "But I'm glad you two started to get together...!" – he continued with a smile, but just saw that Rin's face was still serious and wasn't even looking at him.

"Nii-sa-"

"Yukio... Can it be that this guy somehow knew the old man...?" – the navy-haired boy asked.

The other just looked at him surprised, but with a sigh he replied – "He was a student of him, just like me and Shura..."

"Student?!" – Rin looked up with a gasp, and Yukio just nodded.

"However, he suddenly disappeared one day... but I don't know why..." – the boy with glasses continued with a sad face.

"Don't worry about it Yukio, you still has helped me a lot!" – Rin replied as he put his hands on his brother's shoulders, while looking at the door.

"Nii-san... What are you planning...?"

"Secret!" – Rin said with a huge grin, while swaying his tail, causing Yukio to sigh with a smile.

* * *

**So this would be it, hope you liked it ^-^! If yes, please review~ OAO! * puppy eyes ***

**About the title, don't worry, you will understand it soon :)!**


	4. Fight

**Hello minna again ^-^!**

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry for not updating at the promised time, but I got home a day later and didn't have much time T_T!**

**My holiday is over, and it was sooo fantastic and refreshing, so hurray for my best friend~ :D! **

**Thank you ****MegadeathSlice, Jazzytiger23 and SilverWings104** **for the follow / story favourite ~ o3o ! I'm so glad to see that more and more people likes the story ;w;! **

**Sorry if the sudden updates were confusing, but I've just realised that somehow isn't putting the lines, which I put to separate the scenes on the site, so I really am sorry, if you were confused about them, I have changed them, so if you want, please reread the chapters if they were confusing ^^' ... * corrected them ***

**So, here is the new chapter, enjoy~ ^w^!**

* * *

Rin woke up in the morning at around 6 o'clock in order to be able to complete his plan. He looked at his still sleeping younger brother with a soft smile, as he noticed that he was holding a pencil in his hands, a book was lying on his chest, and his glasses were still on.

"_He must have had a hard night..."_ – he thought. – _"My, I have to hurry!" _

And with that he ran into the kitchen to prepare the things he needed. As he was getting the eggs out of the fridge, a purple demon came to his side with a questioning face.

"Ah, Ukobach, good morning!" – Rin greeted the demon – "Today, I will make a special breakfast to our guest, but I want to do it alone, so please, could you make the breakfast for Yukio until then?" – he asked with a huge grin, causing Ukobach to nod with a smile.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, everything was ready. Rin put the scrambled eggs (omelette) on a plate, and that on a tray with some breads and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the help Ukobach! Can you deal with the other things?"

The purple demon nodded and started to put the things away, while Rin exited the room and went to the door of the room of Night and slowly knocked on the door, but without an answer.

"Oi, I know you are there, open the door!" – he raised his voice, but still nothing. – "It isn't funny, come on, I've did my best to do your breakfast!"

Nothing...

"If you want so, then don't open it!" – Rin pouted as he put (half stroke) the tray on the desk near the room and went away with loud thuds of his shoes.

When Night couldn't hear his loud footsteps, he slowly opened the door and went out to bring the tray into his room.

"_So that little baka made it, huh?"_ – he thought with a chuckle, but immediately froze as he tasted the food. It was delicious, with no problems, and everything tasty for good fried eggs were in it. - _"So he can cook... well, looks like there is something he is good at..." _– another chuckle as he continued his breakfast.

* * *

Rin was pouting during the whole morning. Although it was a sunny Saturday morning, and he should have been enjoying it, he was in his room, lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head.

Yukio was sitting at his desk, correcting some tests, but after some hours, he couldn't help looking at his brother with a worried face anymore.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't take it that serious... Maybe he was still sleeping or has already gone training..."

"HE HASN'T!" – Rin retorted, causing Yukio to freeze from the sudden voice change.

"Nii-san..."

Rin realised it, and sighed – "I'm sorry Yukio, but this guy really is pissing me off... He is strong, fast and clever, let alone he is a first class exorcist! He shouldn't be full of himself because of these! And have you heard what he said and was doing? And if it wasn't enough, his trainings are the worst! **He almost have killed me!"**

The younger brother just looked at his brother with a half worried and serious face. He knew why Night was doing what he was doing, but he couldn't tell it to his brother, remembering the promise he made...

* * *

*** flashback ***

"You shouldn't be so strict with him, don't you think?" – asked a worried Yukio the previous night, after the training of Rin, who had immediately fallen asleep after their conversation.

"Strict? What are you talking about? Do you think the Vatican put his exorcist exam before the others as he is the son of Satan? Don't you think that they will treat him stricter? What is more, maybe it will be a question of life-or death test..." – Night replied with a serious face.

"Life... or death...?" – Yukio repeated the words with a shaking voice. – "Why would the Vatican do that?! Nii-san's becoming an exorcist is their interest as well!" – he started to raise his voice, but it didn't deter the other from his serious face.

"Do you think it's such easy? The fact that he is the son of Satan scared them more than you would think it did! They want to make sure that he isn't a threat and would defend them in case of danger. However, with the level he is at now, he may just be able to scare some lower-class demons!"

"But he has already-"

"...already killed stronger demons, I know!" – Night continued the other's sentence – "However, do you really think he would be able to win if it was about his friends? He must learn how to find the enemy's techniques out and use them against it! His techniques aren't relying on the speed, but the power, so I want to teach him how to be able to sense the enemy just by the sounds and not just the sight."

"So that's the reason why you attacked him that much and with that speed, am I right...?"

The other just nodded.

"However, you mustn't tell him these, as I want to teach him myself with my own techniques!" – Night added.

"But, what if-"

"There is no but, believe me, I can teach him, don't worry! But it's important for him to learn them himself, without your help, promise?" – he asked as he turned and started to walk away, but he still could hear the quiet response of the other.

"Hai..."

*** end of flashback ***

* * *

"o... kio... YUKIO!" – the boy with glasses suddenly woke up from his thoughts by the shouting of his older brother.

"Eh...? Sorry nii-san, what did you say?" – he asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Nothing, nothing...!" –the other sighed and collapsed back into his pillows.

Yukio turned back to his desk and continued correcting the tests, but after some minutes he heard his brother's murmuring.

"I will win against him...!"

"Hm?" – the younger turned to Rin's side, pretending that he haven't heard him.

"Nothing..." – and with that Rin turned to his side, facing the wall and after some minutes fell asleep.

"_Nii-san..."_ – Yukio looked at him with a worried face.

* * *

At the middle of the night Yukio woke up to some noise, sounding like some thuds and panting. The younger looked at his watch.

"_2 am... Who can it be at such an early hour...?!"_ – he asked himself as he got up from his bed with tired eyes.

The room was dark, so he couldn't see a thing, but tried to be quiet, in order not to wake his brother up. When he got out of the room, he used his torch to see the aisle and the steps, following the source of the sounds.

"_The training room...?"_ – he asked with a questioning face.

He approached the door, which was a little bit opened, so he could see in without being noticed, but froze when he saw who was inside.

"_NII-SAN?!"_

Rin was holding the wooden sword he got from Night and was training in hard mode. He was able to hit some balls, but more hit him, some causing bruises. When the program ended, Rin was panting, and Yukio could tell that he was tired and was hardly even able to concentrate.

"_Nii-san... What are you doing...?"_ – Yukio watched his brother with a worried face. The other got more and more injuries, but didn't give up and fought harder and harder.

After some hours, Rin was still training, but his attacks showed that he was getting more and more tired.

"_Nii-san, stop already, your body won't be able to handle it..." _– Yukio thought, but was woken up from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him jump and turned to the source with a desperate face, holding his gun** (author note:** _**he is so fast O.O!)**_, but sighed and lowered it, when he realised who it was.

"Night... you've scared me to death!" – he complained, causing a chuckle from the other.

"You are still the same Yukio, although you have an unbeatable poker-face up all the time!"

"Shut up!" – the other retorted with a pout, but looked back at the training room with a worried face.

"So he has decided to train harder in order to beat me, huh?" – Night asked while crossing his arms.

Yukio turned to the other esquire's side with a serious face.

"What is it? Are you angry or what, as I won't take the responsibility for it!" – Night declared as he slightly turned his head away, but Yukio clenched his fists.

"Please..." – he murmured, causing the other to look at him with a questioning face.

"Please stop your strict training, and be a little bit gentler... He won't survive if you continue like that...!"

"My, my, the little brother wasn't listening when I was talking to him last time! I said that it's for his sake, and don't worry, he has the determination not to give up! Just look at him, waking up at such an early hour and training for hours that hard... Don't you think he wants it too as it makes him stronger...?" – he asked while watching Rin with a smile.

Yukio stayed silent for some minutes, staring at his brother as well. His eyes were shining from determination beside the tiredness, and was concentrating on the balls with his full power.

"_Nii-san..." _

But suddenly, they froze, when Rin burst out in flames, covering his body and his eyes were full of determination.

"I won't give up, you will lose Night!" – he shouted as he hit the last ball hardly enough for it to crash into the wall, leaving a gasping Yukio, but Night had a determined smile. The navy-haired boy chuckled.

"I won't give up... you will... lose... DEFINITELY!" – he declared raising his hand into the air. However, his body was tired, and his eyelids weren't able to be opened anymore, so he slowly closed his eyes at the end of the sentence, and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"NII-SAN!" – Yukio immediately ran to his side with a worried face, putting his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Don't worry, he is just asleep." – Night commented as he approached them with his arms crossed.

"But-"

"He did his best, it's your turn to help him now!" – the other added as he turned and started to walk away, but looked back with a soft smile one time at Rin – "He is strong, so try to trust him more..."

"WAIT, where are you going?!" – Yukio asked with a scared face, seeing that the other had a bag outside the room.

"Just have some things to do, but I will back in a week, don't worry!" –Night replied as he raised his hand as a "good-bye", then left the room.

* * *

Yukio put Rin on his bed _**(I mean on Rin's of course xD)**_and covered him with the blankets.

"Despite some bruises, all of the injuries have healed fortunately... However..." – he thought as he pulled down his older brother's shirt's right side to reveal his green and red shoulder – "He strained his shoulder, so he won't be able to use it properly for a while..."

He got up and brought some wet towel and put in on the injury, then went to finish his correctings.

After some hours Rin finally woke up, but as he did so, a moan left his mouth as the sudden movement sent a pain into his shoulder.

"Nii-san!" – Yukio immediately ran to his side, kneeling down.

"Yukio... what happened...?" – the navy-haired boy asked while he rubbed his eyes, but winced as he did so.

"You strained your shoulder, so have to rest it for at least a week, so please stop training until then, or it will worsen..." – the other explained with a worried face.

"Souka..." – Rin sighed and got up from his bed.

"Where are you going...?"

"To tell that guy to be a little bit gentler during the training for the week!" – Rin explained as he opened the door.

"Nii-san!" – Yukio raised his voice, as his brother wasn't listening to his warning again – "I've told you not to train during the week! And Night has gone for a mission and won't be back for the week! Try to take advantage of it and rest for the time..."

"What are you talking about?!" – Rin retorted, causing a questioning glance from his younger brother. - "This is a chance for me to train harder in order to beat him when he comes back!" – he declared as he raised his left arm to show his determination.

"But nii-san..."

"Don't worry, I will be careful, you just wait and watch, alright?" – the navy-haired boy asked as he winked.

Yukio stayed silent for a few seconds, but after a sigh he replied – "I wouldn't be able to do anything against your decision... But don't try to do more than your body can and be careful with your shoulder, understood...?"

"Hai, sensei!" – Rin replied with a grin.

* * *

*** jump in time **_**(but I've thought it would better if I put the continue here too ^w^)**_

The week passed slowly for everyone, especially for Yukio, who had to see his tired brother arriving every day, who, despite his warning strained his shoulder more.

However, for Rin the week wasn't enough, he wished it had lasted more.

When on a Saturday morning (so a week later after Night had left) Rin arrived into their room and fell to his bed tired again, Yukio started to worry.

"Nii-san, I've said you should rest more and don't strain your body! What is more, your shoulder hasn't healed any, but worsened, so you should really stop training so hard!"

"I WON'T!" – Rin declared with a determined voice.

"But nii-san..."

"There is no but Yukio, I have decided to beat that guy at any cost!"

Yukio just sighed, as he knew that he can do nothing against his brother's decision.

"Talking about it... hasn't he had to arrive already?" – Rin asked while crossing his arms with a pout face.

Yukio looked at his watch – "Maybe it takes longer, you know how tricky demons can be..."

"But he is strong, and I'm sure he finished earlier!" – Rin declared.

"Nii-san, I don't know what happened, if you are that curious, ask the principal, he must know..." – Yukio replied with a sigh.

"Good idea!" – the other declared as he hit his hands together **(author's note: you know, when somebody has an idea)**.

"Wait... what?! I was just joking!"

"It's too late!" – Rin retorted with a grin as he left the room.

"Nii-sa-" – but the door slammed closed – "You are an idiot sometimes..."

* * *

Rin was running through the roads, trying to reach Mephisto's office.

"_Why does that clown have to be so far?!"_ – he pouted while running. – _" And why doesn't that Night guy want to come back? Is he angry or what?!"_ – but suddenly he stopped running and started to think – _"Wait... angry...?"_ – the last time when he and Night was training popped to his mind, especially the reaction of Night about Shiro's death. Suddenly, he realised where he had to go and started to run to the other way.

* * *

*** at the cemetery, near the old monastery ***

A black-haired guy, wearing an exorcist uniform was standing before a grave, which had "Fujimoto Shiro" on it.

Times with the man popped to his mind: his smile, his caring about the others and his determination and power as the Paladin.

"_Shiro..."_

"I knew you would be here!" – a new, younger voice came from the gates.

"And I knew you would come!" – he replied.

"Tell me one thing, why didn't you tell it to the others?"

"As I have said, I knew you would come, so why should I tell it to the others?" – the older retorted with a sarcastic smile, causing the younger to pout. - " He was strong, isn't he...?"

"No..."

"WHAT?! How can you talk that way about your father?! He was a Paladin and the-" – but the exorcist wasn't able to finish his sentence as the navy-haired boy interrupted him.

"The strongest of all the exorcist... That was he...!" – he said as he looked down to the grave with a sad smile.

"Yes he was..." – the other replied as he looked at the same way as well.

Some minutes has passed, until the black-haired boy looked up – "Tell me one thing... Was he killed by... Satan...?" – he asked with a gulp at the end. Although he was strong, he knew that he wouldn't have a chance against the God of Hell himself.

However, the navy-haired boy just clenched his fists instead of an answer, his bangs hiding his face.

"Rin...?"

"He was... but... was protecting me until the very end..."

"Protecting...? You mean Satan tried to kill you?!" – Night asked with a scared face, but the other just shook his head.

"That was the night when my power has awakened... Satan tried to pull me into Gehenna using the old man's body, but he... he..." – Rin wasn't able to finish his sentence as some tears appeared from his blue eyes, but felt a hand on his shoulder, fortunately not the hurt one.

"He sacrificed his life to protect you, didn't he...?"

The other nodded, his face covered again.

"So this is the reason why you decided to become an exorcist, isn't it?"

"I will take my revenge and kick Satan's ass for it!" – Rin started with full determination in his voice, now looking up – "I will become the best exorcist ever!"

Night just smiled, but the navy-haired boy suddenly looked at him.

"I've trained the whole week to become strong enough against you, so please fight with me again!"

"WHAAAT?! You would lose at the first minute, and you don't have your wooden sword with you here!" – Night retorted, but froze when Rin took out his sword from its carrier (not unsheathed it yet).

"Then use our real swords!" – he declared.

"Heh... you really have the guts, just like when you were a little kid..." – the other murmured.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Nothing... But alright, I will fight with you, but be ready, it can cost your life if you aren't careful enough!" – Night said as he took out his sword too.

They unsheathed their swords at the same time, thus both of them were covered in flames – Rin in blue, and Night in red ones, which caused the navy-haired boy to froze. Night's ears changed into ones like cats and he had horns like Kuro on his head.

"You are...?"

"Too slow!" – Night declared as he disappeared, causing Rin to gasp.

"_Calm down... you have to concentrate..." _– he thought as he closed his eyes, and was listening to the sounds – _"THERE!" _– and with that he was able to put his sword before himself in time, to defend himself from an attack, thus the swords collided.

"You really have developed!" – Night commented.

"I was just listening to my sensei!" – Rin replied with a determined smile.

"_Sensei...? Don't tell me he heard when we were talking with Yukio!"_

"Don't let your guard down!" – the navy-haired boy declared, as he changed from defending to attack, thus Night had to dodge it.

"_He really has become stronger..."_

* * *

After about an hour, they were still fighting, both of them becoming tired and panting. They had some injuries on their bodies, but they were starting to heal.

"It's time to finish it!" – Night declared as he jumped into the air.

"What? It's not fair!" – Rin was able to defend against the attack, swords colliding again. – "But not enough!" – he added with a determined smile.

"Who said it's over?"

"What?!" – suddenly a sharp scythe appeared from behind Rin with a fast speed, but relying on his senses, he was able to notice it just in time to dodge it, but fell to the floor, wincing as his strain on the shoulder came up with a sharp pain from the movement. However, Night didn't expect it, and a small scratch was caused on his chest as he jumped at the last time.

"OI!" – Rin put his sword away, jumped up and run to his side – "Are you alright?" – but froze when he saw that the injury was already healing.

"You really... are...?"

Night sighed as he also put his sword away – "Yes, I'm a demon like you, but opposing you, I've become a human from a demon, but still can use my power... You can say that I'm a demon in a human form..."

"Why didn't you tell it...?" – Rin was looking at him with a "scared" face.

"You should know how people usually react to things like this and I didn't want to show you my true self until you were ready..." – the other explained with a serious voice.

"Come on! I'm a demon too, so why would it be strange? And ready?! You have almost killed me with your trainings before! Now I understand how you could do those techniques..." – the navy-haired boy pouted.

"Killed you?!" – Night chuckled – "You are a demon, so your injuries heal fast, so don't complain about my training! Firstly, do you think that you can go to a demon and ask him: "Oh demon-san, please be gentle!"" – he acted with a sarcastic way, causing a pouting Rin.

"Shut up! I didn't me-"

"And secondly, do you think you could have become stronger if I had been gentler?" – Night asked with a determined smile.

"W...well..." – the other blushed, causing the black-haired boy to laugh.

"You see, I'm right!" – he teased.

"Ok, I admit your training was better than I have thought... T... thank you!" – Rin turned his face away at the end, not wanting the other to see him embarrassed, but suddenly he felt a warm body against his, hands wrapped around his waist. Night hugged him from behind.

"I'm the one who should thank you..." – he said with a soft voice.

Rin's face become redder from the movement and words, and knew if he said something, his embarrassment would be revealed.

"Why...?" – was the only thing he said.

"Don't worry about it..."

"Idiot..." – Rin murmured, but his body started to feel heavier, let alone the huge pain in his shoulder. He wanted it to end, but it didn't want so. Despite this, in the warm hug of Night, he felt calm and safe, so his eyelids started to drop, until he lost consciousness in the other's arms.

Firstly, Night froze, but when he felt some warm breath on his arm, he knew that the other was just sleeping.

"_He did his best, so he must be tired..."_ – he thought, so lifted the other bridal-style, but the other winced as he did so.

Night realised it before as well, but judging from the attacks, he knew that something must be bad with his shoulder. He slowly put Rin down and pulled down his shirt, but froze when he saw how red the other's shoulder was and was swollen badly.

"_This needs to be checked by Yukio... It isn't promising..."_ – he commented as he lifted Rin again, and started to take him bridal-style to the Academy.

* * *

Yukio was walking back from the principal's office, worrying about his brother.

"_Where can he be...? He has gone away 3 hours before!" _

"Oi, four-eyed!" – he heard a voice from behind, coming closer to him. When he turned back, firstly he became relieved when he realised who it was, but froze when he noticed the figure in the other's arms.

"Nii-san!" – he immediately run to them. – "What happened?"

"Sssh!" – Night ordered and continued silently – " He is just tired. I'm sure he hasn't had a good rest for almost a week! Oh, and you should check his shoulder..."

"What?!" – Yukio exclaimed, but put his hands before his mouth as he realised he might have been too loud, but sighed when nothing happened – "He really must be sleeping really deep." – he commented. Although I have warned him not to strain his body more... Let's go up and I will see what I can do..."

* * *

As Yukio have feared, Rin's shoulder was more and more red and swollen badly – "It's not good... I'm sure he won't be able to use his right arm properly for at least a week or more... I can't understand why he did that..."

Night was sitting on Rin's chair in the opposite way** (author's note: so his chest is leaned to the back of the chair, and his arm are on the top of it)**, looking at the others with a soft smile - "He is a strong guy..." – he said, causing a questioning face from Yukio.

"I know but it doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants! He could have died if he hadn't been careful enough! It's good that it's **only** about his shoulder... so minus an arm for a while..." – he lowered his voice at the end, looking at his brother, whose face showed that he was in pain - "I will take some medicines and ice..." – he added and left to the bathroom.

"_Yukio you don't understand him... He just wanted to be strong enough against me... However, it was a tough fight for sure... Although it has just only been a week, he really has developed a lot..."_ – Night thought.

Yukio came back with a wet towel, put it on his brother's shoulder and put some medicines and a glass of water on the desk next to Rin's bed.

"Make sure he takes them when he wakes up!" – he ordered as he put on his exorcist coat.

"Haiiiii..." – Night replied with a pout face, as he didn't want to play a babysitter – "Wait, where are you going?!"

"To a mission... please take care of him until I got back..."

"Ok, but you will have to pay for it!" – Night grinned with a sarcastic face.

"I don't have time for jokes!" – Yukio said with a serious face, his glasses "covering" his face and left the room.

"My... why do I have to do something like this...?" – Night pouted and looked at the sleeping Rin. The towel must have made its work as the boy seemed to be in less pain now. – _"He is cuter in his dream than I have thought..."_ – he smiled.

"_Wait... what am I thinking about?!"_ – he looked away shaking his head, but when he turned his head back, he blushed as he looked at the navy-haired boy.

"_You really have worked hard... I know you can reach your dreams if you continue like this..."_ – he smiled and leaned closer to the other to give him a kiss on the forehead – "Have a nice dream..."

"**What are you doing with Rin?!"** – a sudden voice came from behind him, and he felt sharp claws sinking into his coat, hurting his back.

"W... what are you talking about? Who are you? Live me alone!" – Night started to fight against the source, but couldn't find it properly, until he was able to grab something, and heard a painful "meow". When he brought it before him, he gasped.

"A cat?!"

"**Don't underestimate me!"** – the cat sith declared as he freed himself from the grab, landing beside Rin in a protective pose. - "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Hurt him? What are you talking about? I'm here to help him!" – Night defended.

"**How should I know you tell the truth and not lying in order to fool me?! If you can hear me, it means that you are a demon!"** – the cat sith groaned.

"Don't worry... Kuro... he is... a friend" – the navy-haired boy patted the cat's head from behind with a weak voice.

"**Rin!"** – Kuro exclaimed with a smile as he turned to his owner's side and jumped on his chest, causing a smile from the boy as he lifted his left hand and patted him.

"You're awake?" – Night asked worriedly – "You should still rest, your body hasn't rested properly for a while..."

However, Rin wasn't listening to him just pointed at his side.

"Kuro... this is Night... he is my... trainer, so... don't worry..." – he said with a still weak voice.

"Oi, listen when somebody is talking to y-" – but the black-haired boy didn't finish, as he realised that Rin was just half awake. – _"Could it be that he woke up just to calm the cat down...?" _– he thought."

"**I'm sorry for before, my name is Kuro, Rin's familiar, nice to meet you**!" – the cat sith smiled as he turned at him.

"Nice to meet you too, mine is Night!" – the boy patted Kuro's head – "You really have a loyal familiar..." – he said, but when he looked up, he realised that Rin was already asleep again.

"**Rin!"** – the cat sith exclaimed, but felt a hand on his head again.

"Don't worry, he is just sleeping again... He did too much and strained himself... But he will be alright in a week at most..." – Night said with a convincing smile.

Kuro just nodded – **"Arigatou for taking care of Rin..."**

Night looked at him with a soft smile now, closing his eyes.

"**But... are you really are a demon... You can understand me, and normal people aren't able to do so!" **– the cat sith looked at him with a questioning face, while sitting down.

"Yes... you can say so... But the first thing is to take care of Rin now..." – Night replied as he looked at the navy-haired boy, causing Kuro to nod with a smile.

* * *

**So this would be it :D!**

**I'm so glad that it got so long~ ;w; ! Ok, it could be longer, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written to a fic ;w;! **

**Hope you enjoyed and still will support the story, if yes, please review, I always appreciate them~ OAO!**

**Unfortunately, school has started, so I don't have that much time as before, but I will update every weekends for sure, don't worry OAO! Please still support the story~ !**


End file.
